Olivia's Fallen Tales
by Yuutoko Marshio
Summary: Olivia has been known as "Olivia the unlucky" by people because she has been having a difficult time with pokemon, how can this be? Well then follow along in her tales and dive into the dark side of the Pokemon world. Yes there is some pokepastas in here Characters owned by me, Pokemon are not, Creepypastas rumors not by me.
1. Hypno's Lullaby

My name is Olivia, but everyone just calls me 'Olivia the Unlucky,' I'm nine years old and pretty soon I'll be able to get my first pokémon. But I'm not really sure if I want one. And this is why.

A couple weeks ago my older brother came home from his training, and I was really excited to see him because usually I don't see him that often and he always brings me a present. Usually it's something small like a bouncy ball or a book or maybe a pokédoll from the department store. But this time he actually got me something really big- an actual pokémon! I remember it like it was just yesterday.

I was outside helping my mom with the laundry; we were just folding up the sheets when we heard the beating of strong wings and a loud hoot from above. My mother looked up to the sky and then let out a loud whoop, then ran inside. "Dear! Archer's back!"

I kept my eyes on the sky, not daring to look away. I was afraid that it was just a dream and if I blink then I'll wake up.

But no, my big brother on his trusty Noctowl flew overhead and landed right in front of our house. He smiled at me as I ran in for a hug.

"Olivia! How you doing squirt? Man it's like you haven't changed a day." He rubbed my head.

I laughed as I tried to smack his hand away. "Hey I'll get taller! Soon I'll be as tall you Archer!"

He chuckled as he walked into the house. "Sorry squirt, I don't think so." He turned to me as he reached the door. "You better come in too, there's something that you all need to know."

I followed him in, skipping. My father grabbed my brother in for a hug, and my mother joined in as well.

Archer de-tangled himself from the hugs and took a step back. "Geeze you guys act like I've been gone for years."

My mother smiled, "Well it's not often that you come to see us, so what's the occasion?" She sat down on the couch next to me.

"Are you going to bring your girlfriend next time?" My dad joked, as he situated himself on his chair.

Archer rolled his eyes, "Sheesh dad give it up, no I'm here because of a different matter entirely." He cleared his throat and took out a normal pokéball. "Da da da dan! For you Olivia I bestow you your own practice pokémon!" He then handed the ball to me. I was so surprised that I accidentally dropped it. The moment it hit the ground a light shone, I covered my eyes. When it stopped I opened them to see a yellow pokémon with a white fur collar and yellow skin and human hands. It had squinty eyes and it was holding a pendulum.

My mom smiled nervously. "Oh a HYPNO? Archer you shouldn't have."

Archer shrugged. "My friend told me that a HYPNO is a pretty good pokémon, takes care of itself and doesn't need much looking after. I thought it would be the perfect beginner pokémon for Olivia, well, until she gets her own from Professor Elm."

My mother rubbed her wrist, as she does when she gets nervous. "Oh but Archer she's just so young. Everyone says that you can have a pokémon to take care over when you're ten. That's-"

Archer interrupted, "Oh come on mom, I've seen kids younger than her as actual trainers, so I don't think you should have a freak out just because she's taking care of a fully grown one."

My dad broke his silence by adding, "But a psychic pokémon? What if it messes with Olivia's head? I heard they could do that."

Archer laughed. "Only if they're stupid, but Olivia's pretty smart right? She'll be fine."

Suddenly there was a loud ringing, Archer dug into his pocket and pulled out his pokégear.

"Hey what's up?...Yeah…visiting folks…mhmm…really? Okay be right there." He hung up then turned to all of us. "There's trouble at the radio tower and the guy in charge wants me to sort it out so I'm leaving for a bit."

My mother stood up and walked over to Archer, careful to avoid the HYPNO. "But-but you just got here! Do you really have to leave? Can't they send for another trainer?"

Archer shook his head with a smirk, "Perhaps, but I'm the most reliable and will take care of the problem without complaint. So is Olivia allowed the HYPNO or do I have to take it back?"

My father interrupted before my mother could answer. "I don't know…Olivia do you want to keep the HYPNO?"

The whole time I kept one eye on the HYPNO, in turn the HYPNO did the same. I didn't break eye contact even as I answered dad. "Yeah, I think he's cool. I'll take really good care of him."

Archer smiled as he walked outside. "Well there you have it, I'll be back in maybe two days, three at the most. See yah!"

I heard the beating of wings and then he was gone. When he disappeared from view my dad turned to HYPNO and I, and smiled. "Well now that that's taken care of, what are you going to name your new friend?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine with calling him HYPNO."

My mother nervously looked at the HYPNO. "Oh really? How can you tell that it's a boy?"

I shrugged again. "I just know, and I know that he likes the name HYPNO, right?"

HYPNO blinked as it walked closer to me, I smiled as we both went outside.

That night my dad made a small bed for HYPNO to sleep; he would sleep in the living room for the time being until he had a more permanent dwelling. I didn't care. It was fine to play with HYPNO during the day but I don't him to stare at me while I'm sleeping or anything. I said goodnight to HYPNO and went to my room.

That night I distinctly remembered singing, like a lullaby. It sounded like someone had it cold, like his or her nose was clogged. The tune went up and down at times. I stayed awake part of the night listening closely to what the words were saying. But I just couldn't understand it, exhausted I went back to sleep.

The next day was uneventful, I played with my new HYPNO, ate lunch and went exploring under dinnertime. After that it was time for my bath and then bed. I said goodnight to HYPNO and went to sleep. Again I heard the lullaby and I was able to get a little of the words, _come…children….with…ropes…binds…parents…cry._ I didn't know what that all meant so I went back to sleep.

The next day I woke up really tired, and I noticed that I wasn't having any dreams at all. And that's really weird because usually I have a dream every night. When I went to go eat breakfast my dad informed me that my brother would be coming back in a couple more days, and asked me how taking care of HYPNO was going. I answered that it was fine and finished my rice in silence. Afterward HYPNO and I explored outside Cherry Grove City and traveled to the north near Violet City. Along the way we spotted a cave. I went near to the entrance and explained to HYPNO that Archer and I explored part of the cave when we were younger, but I couldn't now because I would need a flashlight. The HYPNO nodded and stared at the cave. At that moment I wished that I would've paid more attention to his cave watching, but I was more worried about getting back for lunch.

After lunch the HYPNO seemed to be in a hurry to go back to the cave, but I was more interested in going near New Bark Town to see the new pokémon there, but HYPNO wouldn't let me. He just ran off to the direction of the cave. Worried that he might get into trouble or into a fight I followed. When I caught up with him I took out his pokéball.

"No HYPNO, we're not going to the cave. It's too dark, and if you don't listen to me then I'm putting you back into your pokéball." Bad move, but he did listen and went back with me, but I noticed that he kept looking back at the tunnel.

That night I was more tired than usual, at the point that I wanted to fall over. My mother brought me in and carried me to bed, she also allowed HYPNO to sleep in my room because she deemed him harmless.

That night the song was even louder, like there was someone singing right into my ear. And it was clearer than ever.

_Come little children come with me_

_Safe and happy you will be _

_Away from home now let us ride_

_With HYPNO you'll have so much fun_

_Oh little children please don't cry_

_HYPNO wouldn't hurt a fly_

_Be free to frolic be free to play_

_Come with me to my cave to stay_

_Oh little children please don't squirm_

_These ropes I know will hold you firm_

_Now look to me, the pendant calls_

_Back and forth your eyelids fall_

_Oh little children you cannot leave_

_For you families will grieve_

_Minds unraveling at the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_Do not wail and do not weep_

_It's time for you to go to sleep_

_Little children you were not clever_

_And now you'll stay with me forever_

I woke up with a start the following morning, and I noticed that HYPNO was staring at me in a really weird way. I then got shivers all over. He continued to watch me as I changed and while I ate my breakfast. When I finished he grabbed my wrist and took me outside, with a jolt I realized where it wanted me to go.

"HYPNO I don't want to go to the cave! Can we please go somewhere else?" I smiled softly, hoping that if he was mad at me, he wouldn't be anymore if I smiled. But the HYPNO just stopped and then looked back at me. He looked really angry and really scary. Suddenly a voice appeared in my head, the same voice that was singing the lullabies! High and nasally, he growled. "_Or what child? Are you going to threaten me with my prison again? Or maybe a new bluff? Well let's see about that. Now your dreams are fine and all, but I need…more substance."_

He put his pendulum in front of me, and slowly waved it back in forth. And he put his other hand up and his pointer finger mimicked the motion.

_ "Follow the sway of the pendant dear child, my voice will slowly fade from your subconscious, then your vision will darken. Don't worry dear girl you'll be fine. But I'll be the only one who'll know."_ He then laughed, until everything went black and I couldn't hear a thing.

The next thing I knew I was in my house on my bed with Archer sitting next to me. He was patting my head. He smiled sadly, "Hey squirt…I'm so, so, sorry."

I moved his hand weakly. "What happened? Where's HYPNO?"

Archer looked down with a weird expression. "Well-"

My mother ran in and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh sweetie! Olivia I am so happy you're okay!" She smoothed my hair. "Oh dear I'm so sorry I should've been watching you more closely I just never thought that-"

I am interrupted her, "I'm fine! Where's HYPNO?"

Archer sighed. "Maybe I should tell it. I was still helping out at the Radio Tower when dad called me and said that you were missing because you never showed up for lunch or dinner and that it was getting really dark out. They told me that they checked out New Bark Town and you weren't there. I offered to search from the skies when it got brighter and I just couldn't leave the tower at that point. The next morning I looked all around nearby, and when I got back I noticed that your HYPNO wasn't around either, that's when dad said that he noticed that HYPNO was in a hurry somewhere to the north, so I got curious. So I headed up Route 30 and asked around. A few people said they saw a girl with blue hair like yours following a HYPNO to Dark Cave.

"Yeah then what?" I asked my mouth feeling heavy.

Archer paused. "I used FLASH to light up the cave and I searched the whole first floor to find you…then I got to the second floor." Archer took a deep breath. "HYPNO had you tied up with ropes in the furthest corner of the area, he was completely crazy. I had to battle him and make him faint before I brought you back."

"Where is now?" I asked still feeling sluggish.

My mom shushed me gently. "It doesn't matter, Professor Elm will take good care of him, and he'll never hurt you again."

I nodded before falling asleep.

That night I woke up in the middle of the night, the darkness covering my room like a thick blanket. I rubbed my eyes and wished I didn't sleep so much, when I heard a voice. So familiar…and now sounding so creepy.

_ "Come little children come with me."_

I swallowed part of my fear and turned to the window, and screamed when I saw a pair of bright eyes and a bright smile looking at me from the window.

"_Safe and happy you will be. Away from home now let us ride, with HYPNO you'll have so much fun."_


	2. Lavender Town

My name is Olivia, but everyone just calls me 'Olivia the Unlucky,' I'm nine years old and pretty soon I'll be able to get my first pokémon. But I'm not really sure if I want one. And this is why.

It was maybe a month ago or so that my big brother Archer came home for a visit, his visits are usually very short because my big brother is one of the best pokémon trainers in the whole wide world, and because he is; lots of people always call him and ask him for favors and for him to do stuff. But this time he actually asked if I wanted to come with him on one of his travels. It wasn't fun like I hoped it would be.

I was sitting in my favorite tree, near the top amongst the thick branches, rereading one of my favorite books, _A Look into Haunted Locations. _My mom really doesn't like it when I read scary books like that because she says that I'll get nightmares, but Dad and Archer agree that I should be able to read what I want and that Mom should be happy that I'm even reading at all, most kids my age goof off in school or watch TV until they can get their pokémon and become trainer or something else. So there I was deeply immersed into my book when I heard the familiar beating of wings. I looked up and saw my brother's NOCTOWL flying to the house. In my surprise I tried to stand up, in my hurry my foot missed part of the branch and fell into the air. My fingers reached out for the trunk or even for an overhanging branch I could hold onto. No luck. My body fell through; all I could do was scream. I was waiting to hit the ground hard when I hit something softer.

"OMPH! Olivia! Are you okay?"

I looked up at my rescuer, Archer smiled as he set me down. "Try not to fall out of any more trees alright? I don't want to get a heart attack."

I avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was reading and-" That's when I realized that my book was missing! "Archer! My book I think it's still-"

Archer picked up an upturned book, "You mean this; _A Look into Haunted Locations?_ You're still reading that, haven't you read it a hundred times now?"

I took it from his hands. "Yeah, I just think it's really interesting. I really want to see for myself if something is haunted."

Archer chuckled, "Well I have to say that ghosts are real."

"I know that, ghost pokémon are everywhere."

"Well this is a bit different, I actually saw the ghost of a MAROWAK once."

I dropped my jaw in surprise. "Really an actual ghost? I really want to see that! Can you show me one please?"

Archer looked at the sky hesitantly and then his NOCTOWL. "What do you think Volley; should I take Olivia to Lavender Town?"

The NOCTOWL rotated its head to face me, and then faced my brother again. It let out three loud hoots. I smiled and jumped in the air. "Volley said yes!"

Archer smiled and shook his head. "It's so funny how you can understand my pokémon better than I can."

I grinned at him, "That's because I'm special, right?"

Archer mussed up my hair as we both walked to the house. "Being born in Viridian Forest was certainly a lucky break."

That was true, Archer was actually born in Pewter City and ten years later I was born, but I wasn't born in the same place.  
My mom told when she was pregnant I wasn't supposed to be born for another two months, so she went to go visit a friend in Pallet Town. She stayed for a week and then started back for home; on the way she had to go through Viridian Forest. That's when I came along. And there, legend has it that anyone born in Viridian Forest is supposed to have abilities that no one else has. My ability is that I can tell what a pokémon is feeling and sometimes I can read their thoughts. Dad calls me a pokémon mind reader, but Archer calls it the power of empathy. I like Archer's word for it; it sounds cooler.

When we got into the house my brother was immediately taken into a hug by mom. He tried to escape her hugs like he always does. "Mom for ARCEUS' sake will you quit it with the hugs?"

My mom drew back and looked offended, "I'm sorry dear, but it's a mom thing I can't help it."

Archer rolled his eyes and looked around the living room. "Is dad here?"

Mom shook her head. "He's at work Archer, oh would you like something to eat? Oh you look so skinny; have you been eating enough?"

Archer groaned. "Come on mom I'm nineteen I don't need you to baby me I'm practically an adult…yes I've been eating well." He finished after seeing mom's Mean Look.

Mean Look are used by pokémon but our mom is able to pull off so well that the move fits her to a T. Archer sat at the kitchen table as mom began to boil up some rice. "Archer, don't you think it'll be nice if your pokémon gets a meal in them as well?"

Archer shrugged and dug into his trench coat pocket and pulled out five pokéballs, he pressed the button in the middle of the balls and then whistled for Volley to come in. The balls opened up and five individual lights shone. In the kitchen were a TYPHLOSION, an AMPHAROS, a TYRANITAR, a MILOTIC, and a GLACEON.

My mother rubbed her wrists. "Oh dear, I didn't expect so much pokémon, and they're so big too. I hope I have enough food."

Archer laughed as he stroked GLACEON. I was admiring as the pokémon, some of them I've only seen on TV or in my textbook. "Archer I didn't see this one before, is she new?"

I pointed to the MILOTIC.

Archer nodded, "Yeah I got this beauty from a creepy salesman. But at that time she was just a FEEBAS. I felt a little bad about her mistreatment while she was with that salesman so I fed her some berries and boom! She turned into this beautiful creature."

The MILOTIC blinked and rubbed her head across Archer's shoulder. I smiled at that. "She really likes you, I can tell."

My mom then set out some rice on plates for us, and then rice in a bowl for the pokémon. We all ate gratefully. After Archer finished he looked at mom seriously and asked, "Mom do you mind if I take Olivia on a trip with me?"

My mom nearly dropped the cup she was washing. "What? A trip! Oh no no no! Olivia shouldn't leave home it's too dangerous out there!"

Archer waved his hands toward his pokémon. 'Oh come on mom I'll be with her and these guys look like they could protect her right?"

My mom sighed, "I don't know…where would you be taking her?"

"Lavender Town." Archer said simply.

My mom dropped the cup but quickly caught it before it could shatter. "All the way in Kanto? No! It's way too far!"

I got up from the table and took the cup from mom. "Please mom? I really, really want to go. Archer will take really good care of me. Please mom? I promise I'll call everyday."

Mom looked at Archer's party and then let out a deep, long sigh, then she looked straight at me and said. "When your father gets home I'll ask him, if he says yes you can go."

I let out a whoop and hugged Archer.

At dinner my parents were in deep discussion in the living room along with Archer. It seemed like forever until my mom came into my room and said I could go.

"But you must do whatever Archer tells you to do, no running off alright? And I mean it."

I nodded and ran up and hugged her. This was going to be awesome, or so I thought.

The next day we flew off to Goldenrod City. I wanted to stick around and look at the buildings but Archer rushed me to the Rail Station. "Sorry Olivia but we need to make this rail or we'll miss it."

So I ran alongside him and in no time we reached the rail station. When we reached the ticket counter Archer took out two tickets flashed it through, grabbed my hand and ran us downstairs. We then jumped onto the platform and into the train before the doors closed.

"Ta da! We did it!" Archer raised his arms above his head like he just ran a marathon. The other people in the train looked at us weirdly and moved down the seat. Archer scratched the back of his head, as he does when he gets embarrassed. "Oh um, I wasn't expecting the train to have people on it so early. Well let's find a seat squirt."

I sat next to Archer and looked at the window the whole time. "Wow! This is so cool Archer! Look at the window it's like everything is zooming by!" I turned to Archer to see him fast asleep. I giggled and went back to look at the blurred scenery.

Before I knew it the P.A warned us that we were nearing our destination, Saffron City. I quickly shook Archer awake.

A couple minutes later the both of us were leaving the Saffron Rail Station. I took Archer's hand and smiled. "So where's Lavender Town?"

Archer pulled out his pokégear and pushed a button. "To the east of here, here hold on."

He took his duffel bag out and rummaged around, and then he brought out a foldable bike. He quickly snapped back into its original form. "Ta da! We'll ride there, it'll be faster."

I inspected it. "But it's not made for two how will I-"

Archer hoisted me up, sat on the bike, placed me on his lap and pedaled us out of the city and to the town.

The moment we reached it my entire mood began to drop, for starters I thought it was going to be bigger and second I saw a lot of people in construction uniforms walking around. Archer smoothed my hair. "They're making a radio tower here and taking down Lavender Tower, it's a pity. Lavender Tower is pretty much the landmark here. But I guess they wanted better publicity seeing what happened here."

I looked up at him. "What happened here?"

Archer was quiet then after a while he finally said, "Team Rocket, happened, they killed a CUBONE's mother, right in front of it. I should know…I was there."

I gasped, what wasn't Archer telling me? Before I could ask anymore he turned and called out to someone. "Oh Mr. Fuji how are you, haven't seen you in a while."

He and the balding old man were talking about things I couldn't understand, so I just looked at the tower, admiring the fact that it had so much history, and it was one of the most haunted locations in all of Kanto. Or at least that's what my book says. But now all that will change if the Radio Tower goes up. I turned away and started to follow Archer as he started to walk away with the man called Fuji when I heard a weird noise. It was slow and really high. It started to make my ears ring. I clutched them to try and block out this weird noise. But it just kept getting louder and louder, I closed my eyes. I tried to block everything. Until I thought my ears would break from the noise; it stopped. It was silent. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to be facing part of the mountain base like before, but instead I was in a place that was all white. All around me were little stone slabs, wood boards with words scrawled on them and rounded tombstones.

I opened my mouth to call out to Archer, but nothing came out. I tried again. No luck. I tried to call out for anyone: Mom, Dad, Volley, Mr. Fuji, anyone! I tried to scream, cry, yell but it just made my jaw and face hurt. My stomach clenched, I clutched it and bent over, hoping it would help with the pain. Suddenly I felt that I wasn't alone, looking around I noticed that the gravesites were shaking, again there wasn't any noise. I took a soundless gulp of dead air. All kinds of pokémon came out of the gravesites, sliding out from their graves like slime and sludge. I took a step back but only to feel something like hot fog wrap around my ankles. Looking down made me let out a mute scream. A TANGELA was grabbing me, its body was see- through and wispy, but the place where it's eyes was supposed to be were missing; it was just black space.

I kicked the wisp away and tried to run away, but other spirits stopped me. A RATICATE was missing an eye, the empty socket glistening with black blood staining its faded brown pelt. The pelt itself was patchy and showed the white ribcage on one side. The RATICATE let out a distorted cry as if I was hearing it through a tin can. I bit my fist to try and wake up. I mean this had to be a dream right? I wasn't seeing this right? A MAGIKARP spirit flew right through me, its flesh was all gone, leaving only its bones to swim though the white land. I wanted to cry and sob aloud, I felt cold tears trail down my face, I wanted to go home, home away from this, I should've stayed right next to Archer! I promised mom I would! I'd do anything to get back. Just as I about peed myself I saw a MAROWAK floating towards me. I tried to escape when I found that I couldn't move. As it got closer I could make out what it looked like. The skull that it wears was cracked in half; only one part was still on the dead pokémon. Its uncovered eye was sunken in, the area around the eye was deep black and its eye was a blood red. Its neck held a black ring, and it was clutching a bloody bone. I saw with sickness that it had some skin still attached to it. I nearly threw up. I wanted to ask it to let me go, let me see my parents, to go away, leave me alone. But I couldn't say a word.

The MAROWAK was then in front of me, the front of it was streaked with black blood, a small hole in its chest showed to be where the blood came from. I then realized that this must be the MAROWAK that Team Rocket killed. I teared up even more, for this mother and for me. The MAROWAK stared into my eyes with its one sunken eye. I started to tremble uncontrollably. The MAROWAK raised its bone and tapped it against my head. A voice entered into my mind at that moment.

"_Awake human, you must awake and let the truth be known, who the real killer is. Go and confront the man you call, Archer."_

"Olivia? Olivia! OLIVIA!" Archer was shaking my shoulders. I shook my head as all these noises came bombarding me at once. It was like my ears were being torn apart. Again I clutched my ears and screamed and screamed. Tears running down my face as I did it. To this day I have no idea why I did that. All I can recall at that point was that Archer and Mr. Fuji brought me into a house. That's when the whole world started to swim.

I woke up to the sound of someone playing a flute. I opened my eyes and saw old man Fuji playing a flute that looked like pokéball. He stopped when he saw me, and he smiled. "What do you know, it wakes up pokémon and children."

I let out a weak laugh, then sat up, got dizzy and laid back down. "Where's my brother?"

Mr. Fuji got up and got me a glass of water. "He's calling your parents, he's explaining the situation, if I know anything about the way Archer tells me about them; it'll be that they'll probably be here by tomorrow to bring you back."

I hid my face in the blankets. I didn't mean to feel so ashamed but I did, my first trip to a different town in Kanto; my adventure was ruined. Mr. Fuji put his hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, what happened was by freak chance."

I looked at him, tears collecting in my eyes, "But why me; because I'm from Viridian Forest? But that was also by freak chance!"

Mr. Fuji nodded slowly. "That could be why. Pokémon are drawn to those who can understand them, in fact many mediums here praise that they are from Viridian Forest."

He handed me a Kleenex to wipe my tears. After I calmed down Archer came in and gave me a long URSARING hug.

"Olivia! Thank ARCEUS you're all right! I have no idea why that happened, mom and dad will be here tomorrow, now what happened, why did you start screaming, you've been out all night and-"

"Archer I'm fine, but you have to tell me something!"

Archer closed his mouth and then bowed his head, "Alright…what is it?"

I took a deep breath and hid my hands amongst the blanket. "The MAROWAK, CUBONE'S mother. You know who killed her, don't you?"

"Of course, everyone does, it was Team Rocket-"

"No Archer, it had to be a someone not a Team, who was it…please tell me. You know… I know you know."

Archer's eyes darted to Mr. Fuji's. In turn Mr. Fuji rested his hand on Archer's shoulder and patted it. "It's time you lift your burden Archer."

Archer let out a deep sigh. "The first thing you have to understand Olivia, is that I was asked to go undercover by a close friend to do this…I was undercover as a Team Rocket agent."

I clenched my teeth together. "You were in the evil Team?"

Archer glanced at Mr. Fuji and continued. "I was asked to see what Team Rocket was doing, what they were going to do with all those pokémon. So you know the saying, 'if you can't beat them, join them.' Everything was going fine, my coworkers deemed me trustworthy... until we took Pokémon Tower. We took a MAROWAK and her new child to the top. The MAROWAK was fighting tooth and nail to get away; it even banged a chunk out of a grunt. They handed me a gun, one of the last ones before the manufacture of them went out of business. I knew if I didn't they wouldn't be able to trust me, and everything that I've done would be for nothing so I…"

"You were the one to kill her." I finished his sentence.

He hung his head low. "I am so sorry, Olivia. I never wanted anyone to find about this, Mr. Fuji was the only one who knew… I should've never brought you here! Why did I come back!"

And for the first time I saw my brother cry. Mr. Fuji handed Archer Kleenex as well. "You knew in your heart that you had to make amends, to forgive yourself as well. You've been carrying this secret far too long, lets bury it."

Archer gulped and nodded. "Fine, I'm ready."

Mr. Fuji stood up and opened the door. "I had her buried in a different place from the others, as a reminder of the cruelty Team Rocket has done, and perhaps as a chance for reform."

Archer followed him; I crawled out the bed and shuffled behind.

We reached a little grove, surrounded by flowers was a lone tombstone. A small pile of wild flowers lay in front of the stone. In front of it was a MAROWAK, its nub slowly tracing the words that has been engraved into the tombstone. Upon our arrival it turned around. Archer took a step back and knocked into me. "Mr. Fuji is that-"

"The MAROWAK's son? Yes it was once a CUBONE, but after time he grew into a strong MAROWAK. Such as time does, after tragedy the heart grows stronger."

Archer clenched and unclenched his fists, and walked to the MAROWAK, he knelt down to his eye level. "Hey, remember me? You probably don't remember me clearly though…I changed a lot about myself. But I want to confess that it was me who killed your mother…and I wanted to say that I regret what I have done. And not a day goes by that I don't think about it. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

The MAROWAK studied Archer for a couple moments, and then it whacked him upside the head with his bone and ran off. Archer rubbed his head and smiled painfully, "Well I really didn't expect him to forgive me so easily right?"

I watched after the MAROWAK, until a small tap in the back of my head interrupted me. Turning around I saw the dead momma MAROWAK, now in her former glory she bowed and disappeared, the noise of the spirits now soft as if it was a lullaby.


	3. Come and Follow Me

My name is Olivia, but everyone just calls me 'Olivia the Unlucky,' I'm nine years old and pretty soon I'll be able to get my first pokémon. But I'm not really sure if I want one. And this is why.

When my brother first left home he gave me his old gameboy, saying that when he becomes a pokémon master he won't have any time to play games. I played it a lot when I was younger; I remember that one of the games that he had was _Pokémon Red. _It was supposedly a big thing because it was the first game based on real life and the pokémon around us. Granted it took place in the Kanto region, so for me it was like looking into a new world. I had a lot of fun playing it, but I stopped after I beat the champion; thinking that there wasn't much left to do. Recently I picked up the gameboy and started to play it. That was a month ago, and never again will I do that.

It was a rainy afternoon and I was just bored out of my mind, just looking out the window. Then I decided to make a game out of pressing my nose to the glass and seeing if I could cover the window with nose smudges. Until that is, my mother saw what I was doing.

"Olivia! Knock that off! And clean it up!"

I sighed as got out a rag and window cleaner, and cleaned up the blemishes. Afterward I slopped around the house. Mom rolled her eyes as she watched me flop to the ground in a dramatic fashion. "Look if you're so bored how about you help me clean?"

Cleaning? If there's one thing that's worse than being bored, it has to be cleaning! I got up and ran to my room. "Actually mom I just realized that I there's a puzzle I could do!"

She stopped me before I reached the corner. "Oh no you don't, your room has been a horrible RATTATA nest for long enough. Now I want you to clean and I mean really clean, no shoving things under your bed or in your closet. In fact-"

She walked down the hallway and returned a moment later with a garbage bag and a box.

"Okay now this is how it's going work. The garbage bag is for anything you want to throw away, and the box is for things that you want to give away. Now get to work." She then handed me the two items and left me to my displeasure.

When I turned on my room light I immediately felt like throwing a tantrum, how could I pick up and clean this whole room? My room is small but I have a lot stuff cluttering the place. Books littered and turned over all around the floor, toys spilling over and consuming any possible view of the carpet, and plenty of chip bags and snack wrappers that would rival the convenience store. I puffed up in indignation, why can't she help me with this? It's impossible! But I just decided to let it out through another sigh and just get to it.

After I got through with cleaning most of the books and putting them back on my shelf I went to tackling the trash, and that led me to the closet. I know, weird for the trash to end up near the closet but whatever, anyways. So I was rooting through my closet when my hand hit something hard. I first thought it was a hard hat that Archer brought home one time, but when I felt around it was smaller and more rectangular. Curious, I wrenched it free and looked at it in the light. It was Archer's old gameboy, covered in dust making it look like a darker gray. I used my shirt to dust it, and blew the rest of the dust off. I turned it over and found my old Red game in there. Glancing about my room I decided that I could squeeze in a break for a video game. I found a corner free from trash and sat down and turned on the game, and pleasantly surprised to see that the gameboy wasn't dead and the title screen worked fine. I had forgotten how much time and effort I put into the game; over 99 hours and three of my pokémon were at Lv. 100, I guess at that time the champion was going to be really hard or something so I really trained up. I walked around the familiar landscapes and temporarily felt like a four year old.

I must've lost track of the time because the next thing I know was the gameboy being snatched from my hands and my mother yanking me up by my ear. "I told you to clean your room! And here you are playing games! Wait until your father gets home!"

My mother is usually a very meek woman, she won't speak out a lot and she just keeps to herself. But if there's one thing I should watch out for it's this; she asks for so little, but if it's not fulfilled exactly as she like it she gets mean and harsh.

I should've waited until my room is clean to play.

"What? But dad that's not fair!"

My father looked down on my sternly. "When your mother asks you to do something, you do it."

"But it's not fair! Please don't erase my game please! I promise I'll clean the whole house tomorrow! Just please don't erase my game! I worked really, really hard on it, please don't delete it!"

My father shook his head and right in front of me deleted my saved file. Without even meaning to my eyes overfilled and I screamed, "I hate you!" Then I ran out of the room to my bed, where I just fell on it and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by the creak of my door opening. "Olivia, I have to talk to you."

Originally I planned to ignore everything my mom said just to spite her, but this was different; it sounded like she'd been crying. The bed dipped as she sat on the bed. She stroked my back as she continued. "Last night after you…went to bed-" I noticed she didn't say yelled at dad. I sat up, "What happened?"

She took a shuddering breath and continued, "Last night we received a call from Professor Elm, Archer was supposed to arrive back at his lab a couple of days ago, but he never showed up."

My heart quickened slightly, "Maybe he got caught up in something, you know someone needed him to do a favor or-"

My mother shook her head as new tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes. "It's different this time, he went on the S.S Anne and there was a terrible accident…" She covered her mouth to choke back a sob. My breath got stuck in my throat. "Archer! What happened to Archer?"

My mother hugged me tight. "The boat sunk, and Professor Elm thinks that Archer didn't make it to one of the lifeboats."

"But, but, Archer has his pokémon, they would've-"

I couldn't speak anymore; I just buried my head into my mother's chest.

Soon word spread around about Archer's death, friends and neighbors came to our house to offer their respects and sympathy. I just stayed in my room. At that point I was past the point of grief, I was just numb; I could barely walk, talk or just function at all. The only thing I did all day was stay in my room and stare at the wall. My mom didn't even tell me to clean it; she was busy cooking, as that's her way with dealing with death.

It wasn't until late at night did someone come into my room, I expected it be one of my parents but instead it was one of Archer's friends. He was dressed all in black and casually leaning against the doorway, his long pink hair tied back. I glanced at him and continued to look at the wall. "Hey Law."

He walked over and sat next to me, he also looked at the wall. "Is this what you've been doing all day? Staring at the wall?"

"Yep, what else could I do? Archer's gone and he's never coming back."

Law let out a deep breath, "Yeah, true that. He's probably at the bottom of the ocean right now."

I grimaced, the one thing I don't like about Law is that he's really blunt and sometimes just says the wrong thing. He looked over at me and passed me a gameboy. "Here, your dad asked me to give this to you. And he's sorry he deleted your game."

I reluctantly took the game back. "Why couldn't he just come and do it himself?"

Law shrugged, "Beats me, I guess because he's busy with funeral arrangements, I don't know I'm just the messenger."

He gets up, "Well I have to go, enjoy your game."

The moment I was sure he left the house I turned on the game and stared at the empty data until my tears obscured my vision. I just curled up to the gameboy and cried myself to sleep.

Days passed into weeks and my family was never the same. My dad would leave for work before the sun would rise and come back way after dinner. My mother would devote herself into cleaning and cooking into a mass frenzy. And as for myself I would just leave CherryGrove City and walk along the route avoiding the tall grass. I didn't feel like doing much and luckily my parents didn't care or pay much attention to me, they were too wrapped up with their own problems.

Then one afternoon I was by my regular spot out of CherryGrove when I had the strongest urge to play the gameboy after watching Joey and Todd have a Pokémon battle. I ran back home, noticing my mom crying over some riceballs, and grabbed my gameboy, returning to my spot. I booted up the handheld and started over a new game, when asked what I should name my trainer I just entered 'Archer'. As I started the game, after talking to 'Archer's' 'mother' I just decided to walk into the tall grass and see what would happen. At first the screen went black and there wasn't a sound to be heard, it was like all time stopped. I sat there gripping the gameboy tight in my hands, until the screen lit up again and a green background and black text appeared. I nearly dropped the game when I read what it said.

_Come follow me squirt, come follow me, come follow me. I miss you squirt, it's lonely here. I miss you so much._

I felt like someone punched me in the gut, was this Archer talking to me? Was this a trick? Was I hallucinating? I pressed A as more boxes filled with text kept coming.

_I miss you Olivia I love you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come follow me. Love me. Love me, miss you, and miss you. Follow me follow after me. Love you love you._

I burst out crying again. "I miss you too big brother, I miss you. Please come back, don't leave me alone!" By that point I was choking out those words.

_Come follow me, become new again. I want to see you and hold you, and be with you forever and ever and ever and ever._

_Don't stay away. You can see me too….I miss you…come follow me._

After I continued through the next text box the screen went black, I started cleaning the screen wildly while shouting things like: "No bring him back! Bring him back Archer no please, please no!

The screen then lit up again and Professor Oak was leading my trainer sprite out of the grass while saying, "Come follow me."

I tried to steer the sprite away, back into the grass. The real Archer was there! He had to be! Suddenly I heard voices, so many voices. I looked around and jolted up. There were all these misty figures that looked like children. But some of them were missing eyes and had dark rings around their necks, part of their skin were burnt away but there wasn't any exposed bones. They were all reaching out for me, all speaking out simultaneously.

"Bring him back! Bring back my mommy! Daddy, daddy where are you? Come back! Bring back Hachi! Tommy why did you have to die?"

I ran away from their grasping fingers and entered into the tall grass. That's when I noticed I couldn't hear any of the pokémon or any trainers for that matter. It was silent. And for the landscape around me, it looked like it was warped. I tried to catch my breath and regrip my gameboy, but it was hard as my hands were super sweaty. Suddenly a hand grabbed my elbow and brought it painfully back. "Give him back!" The dead kid shrieked at me. I let out a scream as I tried to wrench out of his grasp. They all seemed to surround me, grabbing at anything they could until I could hear a calm clear voice above their unearthly shrieking. I looked ahead of the tall grass and on top of the surface was a tall shadow with a bright smile on its face saying, "I'll take you to him, I'll save you from them, just come follow me."

I wrenched free from the kids and ran through the tall grass, trying desperately to catch up. "Archer! I'll see you soon I promise!"

Just as I reached the shadow a strong hand grabbed me, I tried to wriggle out of the grip but it was too strong. I tried to grab onto the shadow but it kept moving farther and farther. I felt hot tears flow down my face. "No! No! NO! Archer! ARCHER! Please no! Come back! I'll follow you! Don't leave me! Please don't leave!"

I allowed myself to go limp as I cried my heart out. Expecting myself to be ripped apart from the children I was waiting for pain to come, but it didn't. I opened my eyes slightly to see a boy with blue hair call out to a DRAGONITE. Then blackness surrounded me.

Voices woke me up, bring me back and I was vaguely aware of a thick blanket on me. I pushed it off and looked around. I couldn't see much because the room was dark. I hesitantly got off the mattress and walked over to the direction of the voices. I pressed my hand on something in front of me when it gave out and I accidentally tripped into a small bright kitchen. I gasped as I saw Law at the table.

"Law you brought me here? Why and where am I?"

Law shook his head. "Nah, I wasn't the one who brought you here, I'm just here because it's my summer house." He looked over by another doorway. "And he's the one who brought you here."

I followed his eyes and my heart stopped.

A boy was petting a SKITTY on the kitchen counter, when he was called out he turned to me, a meek smile on his face. "Hey Olivia."

I ran over to him and started punching and kicking him, tears streaming down once again. "You moron you were alive this whole time! You made me cry! You stupid-headed meanie! I hope you eat poképoo! You stupid jerk!" Archer just took my beating; once I nearly exhausted myself I looked up at him. "How are you alive? They said the boat sunk!"

Archer let out a tired sigh. "Let's sit down at the table, and you should eat something."

"I'm not hungry, tell me what happened Archer, no more secrets."

Law looked at the both of us and then got up. "Okay I'll leave you two to it, I'm pretty sure there's somewhere I need to be."

Archer pointed at the chair. "You're a part of this too Law, sit down if you will."

Law sat down, and just stared at his wristbands. Archer stared out the small window as he began. "You know my past with Team Rocket, so while I was on the SS Anne a few of them dressed as civilians approached me saying they were after my head. I had to battle all of them but it seemed that they were endless. And then there was a resounding boom and the sound of a loud crack. The officals say it was because we hit one of the Whirl Islands because we went off course, and that's a flat out lie. The truth of the matter is because Team Rocket torpedoed the ship."

I gasped, "They bombed the ship? Just to get you?"

Archer chuckled sadly. "No, I'm not that important. Team Rocket is trying to come back into the limelight, and they thought they could make a- forgive me on this pun- splash onto the news so everyone could go back to fearing them." His hands twitched as he said that.

I slammed my hands on the table. "That's awful! They killed all those people just so they could be in the news again? That's so stupid!" The SKITTY jumped down from on top of the refrigerator and onto my lap. I pet her as I continued. "But why didn't you come home? We thought you were dead; we even had a funeral for you. And everyone came by-"

Archer shifted his eyes away. "I'm lying low at the moment, if Team Rocket is still after me to rejoin them then they might get innocent involved, like my friends, mom and dad…and you."

"Wait, me? They'd actually come after me?"

Archer shrugged. "It's already happened, I had to get out of hiding temporarily to save you."

"Wait when was I-"

Law let out a huff. "Those GLOOM kissers used Trick Room to trap you in a giant hallucination. Those damned cowards."

Archer shushed him. "Yes, they trapped you in an illusion in order to capture you, unfortunately I blew my cover when I came to save you. Although I doubt they'll look for me here."

"And where is 'here'?"

Before Archer could answer, Law interrupted. "We're in the Hoenn region, in Slateport City."

My eyes widened, "I'm in another region? How will I get home?"

Law pointed to himself with a smirk. "Princess Olivia, I'll be your Knight and Shining Armor." Then his smirk disappeared. "But what'll be the plans Archer? We just sorta kidnapped your sister and your parents think you're dead."

Archer went into deep thought. "I could have you drop Olivia off and could say that you just took her somewhere to get her mind off of my 'death'."

"Arch, they're going to be as mad as a BEEDRILL if I say that, they're crazy about Olivia's safety."

"Then call them at the Pokécenter, so they won't be as mad. I won't have Olivia stay there right now."

I whip my head to him. "What? We're not going home?"

Archer glared at the table. "I have to wait until this whole Tem Rocket crisis dies down, and besides you need to stick close to me. They know you were born in Viridian Forest and I don't want them to use you for their dark motives. No, we'll be staying here for a while. Don't worry I'll protect you."

I bit my lip as walked around my new home. I hope mom and dad are okay. Then I gasped, the last thing I said to my dad is that I hated him, I hope I could tell him I'm sorry.


End file.
